


A Living Nightmare

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: C-Section, F/M, Home C-section, Kidnapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 23:47:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9792452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	

Breathe, Y/N. Taking this case so close to heart is not good for the baby or you.

“So,” Emily said, overlooking the evidence on the board. “We have three young mothers out with their toddlers who were knocked out from behind. All three of their children were taken and three days later, they were found in a seemingly unrelated area.”

“They were let go,” Spencer said with confidence. “I would say found if it were only one of three. But three out of three? That means this unsub took these children. Determined they didn’t meet whatever expectations they had and let them go. Our unsub is looking for a particular replacement.”

As mothers yourselves, both JJ and yourself were taking this case harder than the rest of the team. All you could think of was the boys at home with the babysitter. Oliver and Alexander were the lights of your life - so was this new baby. In less than a month, you and Spencer would have three beautiful babies. The thought of them being taken, or something happening to them, made your heart stop. “Our unsub is a woman,” JJ said in recognition, just as you were coming to the same conclusion yourself. “She’s looking for a replacement for a child she lost.”

“Think about it,” you started, noticing that the rest of the team still needed some convincing on the ‘the unsub is a woman front,’ “None of the mothers were killed - or really harmed in any way, they were just knocked out for the purpose of taking the children. Upon the children’s return, they were found to be completely healthy. No sign of physical or sexual abuse, which would be expected if we were looking for a pedophilic offender. She’s not going to stop until she gets the child that meets her needs.” As you left off, you started patting your stomach, feeling your little one kick. Spencer walked over and put his hand over yours, knowing with just a look how much this case was getting to you.

“Everything’s gonna be okay,” he whispered in your ear. He knew the thoughts that were racing in your head right now. The children that had been taken were all between 18 months and three years old. Both of your boys fit that age range. After giving you a kiss on the forehead, he turned to the rest of the team. “The one thing I don’t understand is that two of the children were boys and the last one was a girl. So gender doesn’t matter?”

“Going from boys to a girl could mean that the unsub is devolving. She’s desperate to replace the child she lost no matter what,” Rossi said, scared of what that could mean. While Rossi explained of a similar case he’d been through years before most of you had joined the team, Emily stepped out of the conference room to take a call.

When you saw her come back to the conference room, you could tell she didn’t have good news. “We have another one, don’t we?” you asked, your heart lurching into your throat. She nodded.

“Another mother has been knocked out with her 18-month old son taken,” Emily said, briefing them on their newest victim. “Just a few blocks from here. “Y/N, I want you to stay here and work on the profile. With a month to go and placenta previa, I don’t want you out in the field.” You’d been diagnosed with marginal previa, meaning that your placenta was right near your cervix. It hadn’t happened with the boys, so you’d been able to deliver vaginally, but in about three weeks you were scheduled for a c-section because of the previa. Vaginal delivery was too risky. “The rest of us will go to the victim’s house and the hospital. Our mother’s name is Catherine Wicks; she’s okay, but being examined at the hospital. Her husband Daniel is at home. I informed the local authorities to keep him at home just in case a call was made about the baby.”

“What’s the baby’s name?” you asked, barely above a whisper. You needed to have a name for this innocent little boy.

Emily met your gaze. “His name is Aiden. We’re gonna get him back Y/N.” As everyone turned to head out, Spencer took your face in his hands and kissed you.

“We’re gonna find him,” he said as he caressed your cheek. “We’re gonna bring him home.”

As they turned to leave, you felt the baby kick again, turning towards the board to continue working on the profile.

——-

“She’s gonna be okay, Reid,” JJ said as they hopped in the car with Luke. She could tell by the look in his eyes that he was exceedingly worried about Y/N and the baby.

Rossi took the wheel of the other car as they were all instructed by Emily on who would go where. “Reid, I want you, JJ and Luke to go to the hospital and talk to Catherine,” she said through the phone. “Rossi, Stephen and I will go to the Wicks’ house and talk to the husband.”

Within minutes, they were all where they needed to be - determined not to let this happen to anyone else.

——-

After going over the profile numerous times and not coming up with anything new or helpful, you decided to go home, put on a more comfortable pair of pants, say hello to the boy and Casey, their babysitter, if she hadn’t already taken them to the park and then return with a fresh mindset. 

As you drove home, your mind wandered to thoughts of the boys and this new baby (which you had a feeling was a boy, but weren’t quite sure). The idea of anything happening to them made you want to burst. You only had to deal with the thought; these mothers and fathers had to deal with the reality. Thankfully, you didn’t live all that far from work, so within minutes you were home and putting your key in the lock.

Just as you unlocked the door and pushed it forward to let yourself in, you felt something hit the back of your head - then everything was black. 

——-

What’s going on?

You felt a breeze on your lower half and when your eyes fluttered open you saw her. A woman with brown hair and brown eyes staring back at you as you were lying on your side. All of a sudden, you felt a stick in your lower back. “What was that?” you asked, your eyes popping open to see the reality of your situation. 

“That was a spinal anesthetic,” she said calmly, staring your way with an eerily calm smile as she pulled on gloves…she was going to give you a c-section. The feel was already leaving your lower half and she had your feet tied to your dining room table. 

“You’re a doctor?” you asked, trying to assess your situation. In all likelihood, this was your sub. She nodded, pulling out the medical supplies she was going to be using on you. “Did you take Aiden Wicks? Where is he?”

“He wasn’t the right one. I left him nearby when I saw you,” she said softly. “This one is the right one.” Think Y/N. What were you going to do? What if the boys came home? This woman was obviously devolving quickly. What would she do to Casey and the boys if they came home? You had to keep them out of the house.

You reached toward your bag, but she pinned down your arm. “I need to tell the babysitter not to come home,” you insisted, the tears swelling in the corners of your eyes. “She has my boys.”

“I’ll text the babysitter,” she said serenely. “What’s her name?”

“Casey,” you breathed, trying to steady yourself to keep the baby as safe as you could. With the anesthetic in effect and your feet tied, you were well aware that this woman intended to walk out of here with your bay in hand. Her fingers moved a mile a minute as she texted Casey. Hopefully, they wouldn’t come home to see you like this. “Why are you doing this? Please don’t hurt my baby.”

“I don’t want to hurt the baby. People took my baby away,” she said sadly. Yea probably because your doing a c-section in the middle of some random woman’s house. “I know what I’m doing. I did these before they fired me from the hospital.” So, she worked as an OBGYN before being diagnosed with whatever it is she had. Judging by her midsection, she’d had her baby recently. Without knowing anything else, your assumption was that she had postpartum psychosis. “Do you feel this?” she asked, wiping her fingers down the area of your stomach where your actually OBGYN told you he’d be opening you up.

“No,” you cried, unable to move anywhere do the ties at your feet and the numbness in your midsection. After ensuring you couldn’t move, she grabbed a bottle of what turned out to be antibiotics. “These will help make sure you don’t get an infection.” She didn’t actually want to hurt you; her sole focus was the baby. What is going on?

“Please don’t do this.” But it was too late. Without the curtain in front of you, you watched as she ran the scalpel across your lower abdomen, crimson red blood flowing out to your sides. Despite the gruesome nature, you felt almost nothing but pressure, which was how the procedure was supposed to go - you could only assume she had medical knowledge if she wasn’t actually a doctor. With the incision made, you stared in horror, screaming for her to stop, as she reached inside, slowly but surely pulling the baby out of you. 

The sweet sound of crying filled your ears. At least the baby was alive. “She’s perfect,” the woman said, cradling your baby in her arms. It’s a girl. Give me my baby. After making sure she was okay, the woman placed her in a carrier that you had put side for your trip to the hospital. The minutes that passed seemed like hours as you watched this woman mother your child, but finally, she returned to you - she was finishing the procedure. In all your years with the Bureau, you’d never heard of a case like this. She looked almost caring as she spoke. “I can see you had placenta previa, but nothing ruptured during the procedure. I was very careful.” You nearly passed out from shock as she removed your placenta and proceeded to stitch up your incision. You have to stay awake enough to call someone. After cleaning you up, she returned to your little girl. “Thank you,” she said, picking up the crate and walking toward the door. 

“No! Please!” you screamed. “Give me back my baby!”


End file.
